WWE Mixed Match Challenge (September 25, 2018)
The September 25, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado on September 25, 2018. Summary Country Dominance lived up to their team name, as they reigned supreme over Mahalicia in the second week of WWE Mixed Match Challenge Season 2. In the opening moments, Jinder Mahal challenged Denver's own Bobby Lashley to a push-up contest with their respective partners on their backs. It didn't go as planned for The Modern Day Maharaja, however, as he and Alicia Fox soon found themselves toppled to the canvas when Mahal disciple Sunil Singh decided to pile on. Friends Mickie James and Alicia soon took over, trading momentum until outside interference from Jinder brought about complete disorder. Then, in the height of the action, Mickie and Alicia collided inside the ring, and Lashley's hype cohort Lio Rush took out Sunil Singh on the outside, clearing the way for The Rocky Mountain Machine to drive The Modern Day Maharaja into the canvas with an earth-shattering Standing Stalling Suplex for the three-count. Next week, Mahal & Fox will look to rebound when they square off against the dynamic team of Finn Bálor & Bayley. Team Awe-ska has officially set out on their quest to become two-time WWE Mixed Match Challenge competition winners with an impressive triumph over the unlikely pairing of R-Truth & Carmella. Prior to the opening bell, chants of “Truth TV” echoed throughout the arena. The Miz and R-Truth kicked off the action, but The Fabulous Truth initiated a good old-fashioned dance break that included not only themselves, but Asuka as well. And when Miz decided to add his own mock moonwalk into the mix, he soon felt the hard Truth of a boot to the face. Truth soon chased Miz around the ring, opening the door for The A-Lister to gain the advantage. Asuka and Carmella tagged in and engaged in a furious exchange, but when Miz broke up a pin attempt by The Staten Island Princess, all-out bedlam ensued. And though the melee concluded with Princess Mella knocking Miz out of the ring, Asuka took advantage of her opponent's back being turned and hooked in the Asuka Lock to make the former SmackDown Women's Champion tap out for the all-important win. The action will continue next week when Rusev & Lana look to hand a second MMC defeat to fellow husband/wife team Jimmy Uso & Naomi. Results ; ; *Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) defeated Mahalicia (Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox) *Awe-suka (The Miz & Asuka) defeated The Fabulous Truth (R-Truth & Carmella) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-25-18 MMC 1.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 2.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 3.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 4.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 5.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 6.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 7.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 8.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 9.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 10.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 11.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 12.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 13.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 14.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 15.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 16.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 17.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 18.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 19.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 20.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 21.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 22.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 23.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 24.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 25.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 26.jpg 9-25-18 MMC 27.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #14 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #14 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #14 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results